


Про Дона, Чарли и Бога

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Дон думает о божьих заповедях.





	Про Дона, Чарли и Бога

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts).



Дон сидит в своём кабинете, пьёт почти остывший кофе и думает о божьих заповедях. Вернее, он пытается думать о них, но в итоге всё равно думает о Чарли. С тех пор, как брат снова возник в его жизни, Дон вновь всегда думает о Чарли. И он не уверен, насколько эти можно вписать в "возлюби ближнего своего" и всё то, о чём говорит Господь. Сложно уместить его чувства к брату в рамки веры и религии. До тех пор, пока Чарли не появляется перед Доном - весь взъерошенный, взбудораженный очередной гениальной идеей, озарённый ею. Дон повторяет про себя последнюю фразу и улыбается сквозь поднявшуюся вокруг суматоху. Он любит своего брата, свою семью - и как-нибудь сумеет договориться с Богом, чтобы и дальше самому определять границы этих чувств.


End file.
